1. Field
The invention relates to the field portable electronic devices and, particularly to casings of such electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as MP3 players, cellular phones, wrist watches, and exercise devices are typically enclosed within a casing which may be a plastic or metallic casing, for example. In order to provide the electronic device with an electric connection with other (external) devices, the casing may comprise an opening to which a connector is installed. The connector may provide an Universal Serial Bus (USB) connection, for example. The connector is electrically connected to circuits of the electronic device and, in order to protect the electronic device from moisture and such, a cover may be provided to be placed over the connector.